How Bunnies do it
by Lavareef
Summary: When Makoto woke up one morning he was greeted with a little treasure hunt. The olive-haired male couldn't help but wonder who would want him to wear sexy and fluffy bunny ears. Makoto decided to step up the game and he dressed up as a cute and sexy bunny…


_**How bunnies do it**_

It was on his way to the bathroom that Makoto noticed the first one. It was sitting gleefully on the cupboard, showing its perfect and shiny green foil packaging. A small smile tugged at Makoto's lips as he picked up the small chocolate egg. Makoto bit down on his lip and wondered whether it would be a good idea to munch on a chocolate egg at four in the morning. He couldn't help himself and popped it into his mouth. The sweet taste of the milk chocolate stirred up his taste buds and Makoto shivered as the chocolate melted away in his mouth.

Slowly, he licked his fingers clean to get every last bit of chocolate. He lightly scolded himself for munching on a chocolate egg in the morning but he just couldn't help himself. With a broad smile, Makoto entered the bathroom and he gasped loudly. On the edge of the tub, there were several chocolate eggs waiting for him to find them. He shuffled closer and smiled as he swept them up with one swift movement. He looked at all the bright colours in his hands and wondered what they tasted like. He decided that he would just hoard them all and keep them for himself. Never once thinking about the fact that they may have been left there for his siblings. With a contented sigh he left the bathroom and headed down the stairs. He was careful not to make too much noise as his teammates were still snoozing upstairs. They'd had a slumber party last night and Makoto had woken up because of some silly dream.

Makoto shivered and felt like someone was watching him as he was completing his little treasure hunt. He shrugged it off and continued his walk down the stairs. When he glanced into the living room he let out another gasp of excitement. A huge, shiny and golden Easter bunny was sitting snugly on the table. He walked towards the object of his attention and carefully placed down the eggs he was holding. He grinned as he saw the tiny bow that was attached to the bunny's neck. He fondled the little bell on the bow and giggled. The little sounds echoed loudly in the living room and Makoto couldn't help but smile. _What a nice surprise!_

He carefully picked up his prize and scooped it up into his arms. He tucked the little eggs into a bowl that was still left from last night's party. With all of his chocolaty- goodness he made his way to the kitchen. His eyes sparkled as he saw yet another golden bunny with a pink bow around its neck. When Makoto glanced over at the worktop in his kitchen he almost dropped everything he was holding.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. He saw a chocolate box with a huge red bow around it. This didn't exactly cause Makoto to gasp in shock, however the fluffy bunny ears on top of it were too much to handle.

The ears were attached to a headband that was made of soft satin. He noted the satin was pitch black and Makoto couldn't help but wonder who would leave a gift like that in his kitchen. He thought the chocolate eggs were funny and delicious but the bunny ears spooked him out just a tiny little bit. Was there someone that would want him to wear these? He snorted and giggled to himself. He would just snatch away the chocolate and keep everything to himself, Makoto didn't feel like sharing nor caring. He would just laugh at the person that thought Makoto would make a fool out of himself by actually wearing these fluffy bunny ears.

He brushed his fingers over the soft fur that was sticking out of the insides of the ears. He smiled fondly as the friction reminded him of the cute cats that were always waiting for him to come play with them. Makoto glanced around to check whether any of the boys were playing tricks with him. He shrugged and picked up all of the treasures he had managed to find, he would find out soon enough who tried to trick him into wearing the bunny ears. When he turned around to go back upstairs he noticed a trail of small chocolate eggs. He was absolutely sure that these weren't there before as he would have noticed them when he entered his kitchen. He scooped them up and placed them in the bowl with the rest of the eggs.

He vaguely wondered where the trail would lead him to and he followed it with a thumping heart. He knew the gifts were for him as the other team members were still snoozing upstairs. They also couldn't be for his siblings as they were on a small camping trip with their parents. Makoto sighed deeply and continued picking up each and every egg that crossed his path. After a little while, the chocolate eggs were replaced by small bunnies that were wrapped in a silver foil packaging. Makoto felt nervous as the trail lead him straight into his own bedroom. He knew Nagisa and Haruka were still sleeping in there and he wondered who could be responsible for the little treats that were scattered around the house. He decided to just go on and he was confused even more as the trail ended between Haruka and Nagisa. With a nervous shudder, Makoto picked up the last chocolate bunny and held his treats close to him, afraid that one of the boys might steal them from him.

He looked at the two boys and they seemed to be asleep as they were both snoring softly. Makoto turned his head around as he heard a door open and he knew that Rei was about to make his way to the bathroom. Makoto looked down again and noticed that Haruka was now staring at him intently, with an amusing gaze in his eyes. Haruka smiled broadly as he noticed the delicious treats that Makoto was still holding in his arms. Makoto gazed back at the raven-haired male and he was lost in a gaze that made him shiver, almost dropping one of the small bunnies in his hands.

"What the fuck Makoto! Are you hoarding these things?" Nagisa said while eyeing the treats with a look of suspicion.

"Where did you even get those?" Nagisa sat up and furrowed his brows. Makoto instantly hugged his treasures closer to his chest and just shrugged his shoulders.

"What the! You even have bunny ears! Jeez, that's so fucked up!" Nagisa plopped down on his mattress again and started laughing. Makoto felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced towards the raven-haired male. A small gasp escaped Makoto's lips as he noticed a small golden bunny next to Haruka's pillow. The raven-haired male had turned himself around so that his back was facing Nagisa and Makoto.

Makoto stepped over the blonde and sat down on his bed. He gently let his treasures escape from his arms and started absent-mindedly munching on some of the chocolate eggs. He wondered whether Haruka was the one that left the chocolaty-goodness around the house. Makoto felt pleased with the chocolate but he still found the bunny ears somewhat disturbing. He knew that if someone gave you a pair of bunny ears, that person would want you to wear them. That idea seemed really kinky to Makoto and he groaned softly. He couldn't imagine that any of his teammates would want him to wear bunny ears. He traced his fingers over the fluffy fabric and wondered why Haruka had a golden rabbit in his bed. Was Haruka really the one that wanted Makoto to wear the ears? Even so, why did he give them all the chocolate and why would Haruka want to see Makoto while wearing kinky bunny ears?

* * *

Makoto noticed that Haruka was really quiet when they all sat around the table to have some breakfast. Sure, Haruka was never much of a talker, but now, it really seemed like something was bothering him. However, Makoto didn't haven an inkling of what to say to the raven-haired male so he remained quiet and took a sip of his orange juice. Makoto had an entire day and night to figure out what to say to Haruka. Today they would spend their time by practising in the pool and later that night, Makoto would stay over at Haruka's place as it was tradition that Makoto stayed the night on Saturdays.

When breakfast was over, Makoto headed to his room and quickly put on the bunny ears that had been haunting him from the moment he found them. He snorted as he glanced at himself in the mirror, he was also quite shocked to find out that… the ears really suited him. With flushed cheeks he pulled them off of his head and placed them neatly on his pillow. As he placed them down, his fingers once more traced over the ears, relishing the softness that the fur represented. However, Makoto knew they represented something more, something _sexual_.

It wasn't that strange for Haruka and Makoto to flirt from time to time. They were always together so sometimes a flirtatious gaze was shared between them. Usually, it was more than just gazing. Makoto would lean against Haruka when they watched a movie, they took showers together after practice, they usually slept in the same bed when they had a slumber party,… Makoto was always by Haruka's side and it would stay that way forever. There was only one constant in Makoto's life and that was Haruka. It was thrilling to Makoto when he could hear people whisper or making assumptions that the two of them were dating. They did in fact have something exclusive, that no one could ever be a part of.

Makoto sighed deeply as he stopped caressing the fluffy ears. He wondered whether Haruka was just toying with him. Perhaps Haruka thought that Makoto would think bunny ears were cute and funny. The chocolate was just an added bonus and Makoto smiled as he could picture Haruka placing them around the house, to show his gratitude towards his best friend.

Makoto had enough of all the thoughts and questions that were bombarded through his mind. He flopped down on the bed and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Oh my God…" Makoto growled in frustration.

* * *

Makoto felt the water relax his entire body and he gazed over towards Haruka. Over the course of the morning, Makoto had come up with his own little idea to entice Haruka into a bit of fun. However, Makoto needed to be absolutely sure that he was right about Haruka's intentions. The olive-haired male grinned as Haruka quickly turned his head each and every time Makoto gazed at him. Haruka was on edge today and it made Makoto smile on the inside. His tummy would clench deliciously as he saw the pink blush forming on Haruka's cheeks every time he glanced at him.

"Let's take a little break! I've brought us a little snack!" Gou's voice cut through Makoto's thoughts and he looked up and say the cherry-haired girl smiling gleefully with a small basket in her hands. His curiosity was peaked and Makoto hoisted himself out of the pool. He turned around and helped the raven-haired male out of the pool as well.

Gou gave the boys a water bottle and then they sat in a small circle, letting the warm rays of the sun heat up their bodies. Makoto smiled at Haruka and wondered when they would get to see what was inside of the basket.

When Gou pulled away the cloth to reveal what was inside, Makoto almost chocked on his water. Inside of the basket were tiny chocolate eggs and a few larger bunnies. Makoto could feel Haruka tense next to him and Makoto felt a little bit sorry for the raven-haired male.

Makoto dared to glance at Haruka and the raven-haired male was sipping from his water bottle, gazing everywhere but at Makoto or the basket with chocolate. When Nagisa tried to give Makoto a little egg, the olive-haired male shook his head and refused to accept the treat.

"What the fuck Makoto, you love chocolate, I saw you this morning."

"I just don't feel like eating any at the moment."

"But you had a ton of chocolate this morning, and I heard you nibble on your treasure."

"Just drop it Nagisa, I don't want any chocolate right now." Makoto was starting to sound annoyed and truth be told, he didn't want to talk about chocolate when Haruka was sitting next to him, as tense as one could ever be. Makoto huffed loudly and took a huge gulp of his water.

He was relieved to see everyone happily munching on little chocolate eggs and he could finally relax a little. Makoto stilled as he felt Haruka's fingers softly brush against his leg. The others were oblivious to the touches but Makoto could feel his body heat up with every single touch. The olive-haired male sighed contently and basked in the sun and enjoyed the attention he was receiving from the raven-haired male.

* * *

"Did you fall on your head or something? What the fuck Makoto!" Rin shouted loudly and all Makoto could do was keep his cell phone away from his ear.

"Just get it already, it's just an innocent prank, don't you dare tell anyone!" Makoto retorted and he felt his body relax as he heard Rin snort.

"You need it by tonight?"

"Yes!" Makoto hissed loudly. He couldn't believe Rin would tease him like that. Why didn't the cherry-haired boy just agree to run his little errand.

"What size do you need then?" Rin asked sweetly while trying to hide his amusement. The cherry-haired boy knew that the request wasn't meant as a prank. Rin wasn't stupid, he knew exactly why Makoto needed boxer shorts with a fluffy bunny tail attached to it. Vaguely Rin wondered who Makoto was trying to seduce but he decided to just help Makoto out instead of teasing the poor boy even more.

"Well uhm…you know…" Makoto could feel his face heat up and he heard Rin snort loudly.

"Fine I'll get it, you little perv!"

Makoto hung up and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't believe he actually asked Rin to run his little errand for him. However, the olive-haired male didn't have another choice because leaving practice would seem rather suspicious.

* * *

The boys were all sitting in Haruka's bedroom, silently watching some stupid horror movie. Haruka had allowed Nagisa and Rei to join them for one movie and then they needed to go home. Makoto was sitting next to Haruka on Haruka's small bed. Rei and Nagisa had taken a seat on the floor and slumped their backs against the bed. They had a bowl of popcorn placed snuggly between them and they were both munching rather noisily.

Makoto didn't care about a thing in the world really. He wasn't focused on anything in particular. Sure, he heard the screams and shouts that were coming from the TV but he wasn't spooked like he normally would be. However, there was one thing that did catch his attention and it made him feel flustered and hot. He looked sideways and noticed that his thigh was resting against Haruka's and the raven-haired male didn't make a move so Makoto just left it there. He could feel his skin burn where it collided with Haruka's.

Makoto gazed at the TV but his attention was once again drawn to the person sitting next to him. He could feel Haruka's fingers brush against his own and Makoto held his breath. He couldn't believe that Haruka would actually try to hold his hand with the other boys in the room. A small smile tugged at Makoto's lips as he noticed that Haruka had placed something in Makoto's hand. When the olive-haired male looked down, he could see a tiny chocolate egg wrapped in green foil. He smiled gleefully and quickly unwrapped his little gift and popped it into his mouth. Makoto closed his eyes and savoured the taste of the chocolaty-goodness.

Makoto licked his fingers clean and he was amused to hear a small gasp coming from the boy that was sitting next to him. Makoto felt fucking royal because he knew that he had just earned Haruka's gaze. Effortlessly, Makoto licked his fingers and he gave Haruka a flirty wink before retuning his gaze towards the TV. Makoto felt agitated as he yearned to touch Haruka but he knew nothing could be done with the other two boys still in the room. He would just have to wait and continue to feel hot and bothered. Makoto didn't even think about the fact that maybe he had read Haruka's signs wrong. There was no way that Haruka wasn't after the same thing as Makoto.

* * *

Makoto's eyes fluttered open as he heard a loud yawn coming from next to him. He gazed at the TV and was glad to see the credits rolling down the screen. Makoto realised he must have fallen asleep during the movie and he felt his cheeks heat up as he noticed his head was resting on Haruka's lap. He quickly sat up and didn't dare to glance at the raven-haired male.

Makoto felt the cold breeze hit his skin as he waited for the boy with the cherry hair. He had tricked Haruka into thinking that he would walk Nagisa and Rei to the station. Well it wasn't a complete lie because he did take the two boys to the station and then he made a little detour. He was glad when he saw Rin jogging towards him, a small bag in his hands.

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up with every step that Rin took towards him.

"Here you go my little kinky bunny." Rin snorted as he handed the bag to the olive-haired male.

"It's not like that." Makoto tried to feign disinterest but it was too late. Rin was already laughing loudly and Makoto wanted to kick him in the balls.

"Whatever you say playmate." Rin snorted once more and greeted his farewell to the very flustered and hot bunny.

* * *

When Makoto opened the front door of Haruka's house, everything was silent. Makoto headed upstairs and frowned when he noticed that Haruka wasn't in the bedroom.

"Haru?" Makoto said while poking his head out of the bedroom.

"I'm taking a bath, I'll be out in a minute." The reply was soft and it made Makoto shiver.

The olive-haired male entered the bedroom again and he placed the boxer shorts on top of the bed. From his own bag, Makoto took the bunny ears and placed them next to the boxers. He wondered whether he would wear them and surprise Haruka when the raven-haired male entered the room. Makoto shook his head and tried his best to reassure himself. He took off his clothes and slipped into the jet-black pair of boxers shorts. He turned his head a little and smiled at the small bunny tail that was firmly attached to the Makoto's bum. He picked up the fluffy and soft ears and placed the headband on his head. He adjusted it ever so slightly and glanced at himself in the mirror. It was hard to admit but he did have something very alluring and sexy surrounding him. He looked _Hot._

* * *

Makoto took one last glance and decided that maybe he shouldn't continue with this silly act. What if Haruka was just joking around? Just when Makoto was about to pull the bunny ears from his hair, he heard a loud gasp followed by a loud bump.

The olive-haired male turned around and noticed that Haruka was gaping at him. Makoto felt utterly exposed and he hid the little tail in his hands, that way it would seem that he was only wearing the bunny ears.

"You are…" Haruka's whisper was barely audible and Makoto instinctively took a step back as Haruka took a step forward.

"Beautiful" Haruka's soft voice rang loudly in Makoto's ears and he couldn't believe what had just been said. Not in a million years would Makoto think he could be beautiful to Haruka. He always figured that Haruka was the beautiful one, at least, it seemed that way to Makoto.

"What are you hiding in your hands?" Haruka teased as he slowly crept closer to Makoto.

"Nothing, see?" Makoto held out his hands and prayed to God that Haruka hadn't noticed the tail when he came in.

"You're a cute bunny." Haruka said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How?" Makoto mentally slapped himself as he remembered he was standing in front of the mirror and the little bunny tail was waving its innocent reflection.

"Turn around?" Haruka asked while he held out his hand towards the sexy bunny in front of him.

Makoto did as he was instructed and turned around. He felt so silly for dressing up like this and he hoped that Haruka would forget about this event and that the raven-haired male would never bring it up again.

Haruka lightly tugged at the tail and he chuckled softly.

"I know… it's ridiculous." Makoto whispered softly as he turned his gaze towards the window.

"No it's not, it's utterly amazing… you are amazing." Haruka whispered softly as he brushed his fingers over the soft and fluffy tail.

Makoto blushed furiously and he turned around to face Haruka. He didn't dare gaze into those oceanic eyes but he kept his eyes fixated at Haruka's neck, hoping that Haruka would say something sweet again.

"I meant to give you another present this morning but Nagisa kind of ruined it."

"Show me?" Makoto inquired softly and he yelped loudly as Haruka dragged the olive-haired male out of the bedroom by his little bunny tail.

"Hey, that's not why I have that you know." Makoto giggled as he tried his best not to trip as Haruka led him downstairs.

"Oh my God… it's…" Makoto gasped as he saw the giant bunny statue sitting on Haruka's table. The raven-haired male had crafted a statue and even painted it with beautiful colours. The bunny was surrounded with more colourful eggs and Makoto felt his insides heat up from the sweet gesture.

"I love it Haru." Makoto said and he hugged the raven-haired teen tightly. He even dared to place a small kiss on Haruka's cheek. Makoto's lips burned from the sensation as he kissed Haruka's skin and he marvelled at the fact that Haruka could completely sweep him off his feet.

"I think your present is way better than mine." Haruka said teasingly as he pulled Makoto's bunny tail softly.

"You can stop pulling my tail now." Makoto pouted as he picked up a chocolate egg. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, marvelling at the perfect taste.

"Can I taste?" Haruka asked softly as he finally let go of the fluffy tail.

"Sure." Makoto picked up another egg and he tried to hand it to Haruka. The raven-haired male had meant something different and Makoto didn't seem to comprehend.

It took a little while and then the realisation hit Makoto hard.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Haruka said softly as he pressed his lips softly against Makoto. The kiss was sweet and over before they both realised it.

"Delicious." Haruka hummed appreciatively as he gazed at Makoto with eyes sparkling with lust.

"It's just the chocolate, silly." Makoto said giggling as he wiggled his behind a little bit.

"Maybe, I think I need to investigate your taste more thoroughly then."

"Oh…"

* * *

Makoto was pushed onto the bed and he gazed at the raven-haired male that was hovering above him. Haruka hadn't kissed him and Makoto was left anxiously waiting for Haruka's next move. All Haruka had done was drag him back upstairs by his little bunny tail.

"You look fucking sexy with those ears." Haruka whispered in Makoto's ear and the latter shivered and supressed a small moan. Makoto yelped as he suddenly felt Haruka's lips against his own, this time much more forcefully than the first time. Haruka's tongue nudged against Makoto's lips and the olive-haired male parted his lips to invite his invader. Soft moans escaped from their lips and Makoto squealed as he felt Haruka grind his hips against his own.

Makoto could feel that the raven-haired male was rock hard and the olive-haired male moaned as he felt Haruka's prized attachment pressed firmly against his own. Haruka loved Makoto's moans and he set a steady pace, pressing and rubbing their treasures firmly against each other.

Makoto threw his head back and he could feel the bunny ears shift a little. He raised his hand and tried to take them off but he was greeted with a low growl. With hazy eyes he looked at Haruka and Makoto knew he was supposed to keep the ears on. He adjusted them and let another moan escape from his lips as Haruka dipped his tongue in his bellybutton.

"H-h-haru!" Makoto moaned as he felt Haruka nudge his nose against Makoto's bulge that was still tucked beneath the jet-black boxers.

With one swift movement, Haruka took them off and he threw them on the floor. Haruka deemed that Makoto didn't need them anymore.

"You are so… sexy." Haruka panted as he let his eyes gaze over his little bunny.

"You should take your clothes off too…" Makoto whispered as he pulled Haruka down for another passionate kiss. In between kisses, Makoto had managed to undress Haruka until the raven-haired male was wearing only his boxers.

Makoto let his hands travel over Haruka's naked torso and when he brushed over Haruka's nipple, he was rewarded with a soft moan. Haruka looked extremely sexy and Makoto wondered whether it was legal to be this sexy and beautiful.

Makoto didn't get a lot of time to gaze at the beauty on top of him because Haruka was already attacking Makoto's torso with kisses and soft bites. He knew he'd end up with hickeys but he didn't care, this was like a dream and Makoto tried to prolong it as long as possible.

Makoto moaned loudly as he felt Haruka's tongue against the tip of his jewel. He swirled his tongue and all the olive-haired male could do was moan and wriggle beneath the raven-haired male. He had never felt this turned on in his life before. It was like the raven-haired male just knew what Makoto loved and needed.

"H-h-haru! If you don't stop I'm going to…"

Haruka took Makoto's treasure in his mouth and started sucking as hard as he could, earning moans and groans along the way. It didn't take long before Makoto found his release, crying out Haruka's name loudly.

Haruka looked up at his sexy bunny and smiled a sexy smile. Makoto slowly opened his eyes, looking at Haruka with a blazing expression. His body still shivered from the ecstasy and he marvelled at the fact that he had shared this moment with the raven-haired male.

Makoto felt Haruka crawl on top of him and Haruka placed his chin on Makoto's collar bone so that he could still look at the olive-haired male.

"You're a pretty bunny." Haruka said while brushing the soft ears that were still sitting snuggly in Makoto's hair.

Makoto snorted and kissed Haruka lazily as he scratched Haruka's back softly.

"You should wear them the next time as well…" Haruka's eyes were blazing with lust and Makoto felt his cheeks heat up again. He knew that Haruka meant that he had to wear them while Haruka fucked him the next time.

"Maybe I will." Makoto's promise was soft yet very arousing.

"You know, I have a question for you Haru." Makoto said while brushing Haruka's fringe out of the way.

"Yeah?"

"How do bunnies do it?" Makoto said teasingly while brushing his lips against Haruka's.

"Often." Haruka said while softly biting Makoto's lower lip.

"Perfect."

**A/N: I have no excuse for this little one-shot so all I can do is hope that you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
